The Next Adventure
by XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX
Summary: Harry welcomed Death with open arms even though it came unexpectedly and by the hands of the people he least expects. Ready to meet his parents in the after life he is angered by the revelation that it all was fake. Betrayed and seeking retribution, he takes Mother Magic hand and is thrust into a new world with a new and wonderful family. Slash/Dark Harry
1. Prologue

**I know, I know, I shouldn't really start a new story when I already have three unfinished ones but the plot bunnies simply won't leave me alone. I have decided to combine all the things I love about Harry Potter fanfictions in this story: Dark HP, Time travel, Slash, etc. **

**I hope you enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I wish HP belonged to me but unfortunately (fortunately?) it does not **

PROLOGUE

Marcus Nicolae Corvinus stared in fascination at the beautiful creature that slept soundly on the arms of his Love. For years had they prayed for the blessing of the Great Mother, a child to call their own and love but were never granted their wish. Lilith was the most affected, always wanting to feel the warmth of being a mother and the feeling of a babe in her arms only for her dreams to be crushed when her body was diagnosed too weak to carry a child to full term. But now, after years of giving up of ever being blessed with the love of a son or daughter, did Mother Magic herself gift them with a child, a beautiful and precious son.

"What shall we name him, my love?" Lilith asked her husband as she watched over her son as he slept. Son, oh how the warmth of finally being able to call herself a mother filled the hollow ache left by the countless times she was denied the chance. But here and now she held between her arms the answer to all her prayers. She was finally a mother.

Marcus didn't have to think about it, the name of his new son and heir falling easily from his mouth," Hadrian Alexander Corvinus."

They were momentarily blinded by a flash of light and as soon as it dissipated they worriedly crowded over their son to make sure he was unharmed. Worry turned into amazement as they gazed upon the new features of their son. Dark brown hair turned black with navy and red highlights, the once messy hair now falling in silky waves to his little shoulders. The once creamy colored skin turned pale ivory with no imperfections save for the lightning shape scar on Hadrian's left, inner wrist. Some of his baby fat left him and he grew a few inches, his cute button nose turned a bit pointier, his pale pink lips turned pouty and a rosy red. His cheekbones were left alone, but his eyes, before they had been beautiful but now they were mesmerizing and intense. Forest green turned emerald with a dark ring of navy blue surrounding them.

"Marcus, h-he looks just like us…"Lilith gasped out as she finished inspecting for further changes, tearing up as the baby now truly looked as theirs.

Marcus was unable to respond his wife, emotional to see a perfect blend of his Love and him in the babe. "He truly is ours. Mother Magic herself has gifted us with this perfect creature…"

For hours they sat in their chambers, gazing upon the babe as he slept and when he woke seeking milk, Lilith felt a surge of magic on her chest and happy tears ran down her pale face as she knew instinctively knew what to do. Unbuttoning her nightgown, she ignored her husband's confused stare as she freed her breast and put it in her son's mouth, finally shushing the wails of hunger. Lilith caressed her son's face as he happily fed upon his mother's milk, singing him a lullaby passed down from generation to generation from her mother.

_Sleep, oh babe, for the red bee hums_

_The silent twilight's fall_

_Aoibheall from the gray rock comes_

_To wrap the world in thrall_

_A leanbhín ó, my child, my joy_

_My love and heart's desire_

_The crickets sing you lullaby_

_Beside the dying fire_

_Dusk is drawn and the green man's thorn_

_Is wreathed in rings of fog_

_Siabhra sails his boat till morn_

_Upon the starry bog_

_A leanbhín ó, the paly moon_

_Hath brimmed her cusp in dew_

_And weeps to hear the sad sleep-tune_

_I sing, my love, to you_

_Sleep, oh babe, for the red bee hums_

_The silent twilight's fall_

_Aoibheall from the gray rock comes_

_To wrap the world in thrall_

_A leanbhín ó, my child, my joy_

_My love and heart's desire_

_The crickets sing you lullaby_

_Beside the dying fire_

Dawn arrived and still they sat on the same place, uncaring of their tired and bloodshot eyes and their rumpled sleepwear. Today marked the new start for their future as a complete family; father, mother, and son.

**AN:** the song is Orla Farlon's 'The Gartan´s Mother Lullaby'

**Please Review XD**


	2. Chapter 1

So yeah, I'm sorry for the long wait. I had like three chapters already written for this story not to mention the ones I had written for my other fics when I had to start from scratch after my little brother DELETED ALL my docs. Hopefully I will be able to update my other stories in the next two days.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry.

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was the first moment of clarity he had while in the age of few days old baby, a moment in which his older consciousness was in the forefront and not that of his newborn self.

Harry or Hadrian as was his new name, was fascinated by the figure that held him; the loving and caring look in her eyes pointed her as his new mother if he wasn't wrong. If Hadrian didn't know any better he would have mistaken the lovely woman for his first mother, his mom from his original world, Lily Evans. Both women shared the same blood-red hair, the same emerald green eyes, and the same pale skin. But with a second look Hadrian was able to see that although very similar in appearance they weren't identical. Where Lily had been petite his new mother was tall, reaching an impressive height of 5´9 and had a more endowed figure, where Lily had a rounded face and rosy complexion his new mother's face stayed true to her pureblood lineage with a more refined and angled face. All in all Hadrian's mother was beautifully gorgeous.

"Is he asleep?" a voice that was both deep and soft spoke from the entrance to his new room. Hadrian quickly identified it as his new father.

"No, he seems to be fascinated by his new surroundings," his mother answered, fixing the hold she had him in so he was now against her chest and facing his new father.

He was tall, easily reaching 6'4, and the simple clothes (or as simple as a silk shirt and dragonhide slacks could be) he wore emphasized his muscled body. Unlike James' brown, messy hair and hazel colored eyes; his new father had long, straight, black hair with navy highlights and dark blue eyes that were alike to the night sky. His face was sculpted, jaw squared, sharp cheekbones, aquiline nose and thin, rosy lips. His skin was a natural light tan, which contrasted handsomely with his dark hair and emphasized his features. Like his mother his father was beautiful but manly. All in all Hadrian's new parents were very attractive people.

"My father will be arriving tomorrow," his father said in the same deep and soft voice, but this time there was an undertone of worry in it.

"Marcus, I'm sure your father will see him as the gift he is," his mother tried to assure his father, kissing him chastely as he reached them.

_General POV_

Marcus smiled tenderly in response, thankful for his love's assurance. He honestly had no idea how his father would take the news of his new grandson, one not birthed by him and his wife but given by Lady Hecate herself. This was unprecedented, Magic was known to give blessing to couples to conceive but actually giving a child was unheard of.

"If you keep frowning like that you will wrinkle like an old man. Here," Lilith said in amusement, carefully placing their son in his arms," it's your turn to hold him."

"He's so tiny and soft…so fragile. And perfect. Like you," Marcus kissed his wife passionately, putting in that single kiss the love, happiness, and warmth he felt in that moment, finally a complete family with their son, their baby.

Lilith smiled in the kiss, absentmindedly noting that she had not laughed or smiled this much and carefree in a long, long time, but now thanks to the gift and blessing Magic gave her, them, she finally had what she had always desired and wished for.

They parted, deeply looking into each other's eyes, telling with their eyes the profound love and desire they held for each other only to break apart when their son coo'ed, a beautiful smile on his angelic face as he tried to reach out to them. They both chuckled, loving eyes as they gazed at their son and heir.

* * *

**Five Years Old**

Hadrian grabbed his cousin Demetri's hand, dragging him to the pastry's table where the chocolate truffles were calling him; he could already imagine the delicious texture and taste of them.

"Harry, momma said not to eat candies until dinner," Demetri warned his cousin, gripping his hand tightly; already he could imagine his momma's angry face if caught.

Hadrian only smiled mischievously, certain that they won't get caught. After all, he hadn't been the son of a Marauder in his previous life for nothing. With agility and dexterity unusual for a five year old child, he expertly avoided stumbling into adults and getting caught. Finally they arrived at the table where all the pastries and desserts were; problem was, they were too short to reach the top.

"Harry, we can't reach up. Come on, let's go."

Hadrian ignored the tugging on his robes; he was not going to let his small stature impede him from getting his favorite treat. "Stop Mitri, we will not get caught," he assured the anxious boy, already knowing what he would do.

He closed his eyes in concentration, seeking his magical core and willing a small tendril of magic to come out and do his willing. It took a great amount of concentration and time but he was able to do it, able to see the tendril of magic grab a plate of black and white chocolate truffles. The plate shook as it descended towards them, the hold he had over his magic was shaky and the concentration it was taking to just do this was too much, Hadrian could feel his face and clothes dampening in sweat at the great effort he was making.

At last he opened his eyes, extremely exhausted and sleepy but feeling accomplished at having succeeded in his endeavor, the aroma of the truffles he got making him feel it was all worth it. He turned to Demetri, opening his mouth to tell the skittish child that it was over and that they could now go back to the children's room. Only to find him and the rest of the room open-mouthed while his parents were walking towards him with expressions of pride and worry.

* * *

**Eight Years Old**

"Mitri," he whined, bored out of his mind as their parents conversed in low tones. Demetri, who was reading a book about dragons, frowned lightly in annoyance," It's Demetri, not _Mitri_. And no, I won't follow you on in another 'adventure'."

Hadrian exhaled sharply, knowing that he could do nothing to change his cousin's mind. He slumped unto the recliner, his loose hair flopping to his face,, and looked around the room. There was nothing to entertain himself with, only a bookshelf, two large sofas, and a small table in the room. Seconds later he couldn't take it any longer and decided to follow his cousin and went to the bookshelf to pick up a book. He looked through each book, none of the titles or contents catching his interest until he got to a thin, old book; the title some squiggly lines before they became legible words.

He was astounded and interested. He picked up the book _Slytherin: Ancient and Noble _and went back to his chair before starting to read it. He was instantly captivated in its contents, getting lost in the picturesque and rich images the book painted. It told of the start of the Slytherin House, how the name came to be and its humble start, the founder of the House and all the Slytherin House members; from the most humble to its more famous and infamous. It had no spells written in it but to Hadrian the history in the book was precious and very valuable.

Demetri looked up from his book, a little suspicious since he had heard no ruckus from his cousin. He was slightly surprised to find a silent and concentrated Hadrian reading a thin book but he shook it off quite quickly. He shrugged and went back to his book.

When the adults finally came to where the two children had been left, they were a bit surprised to find them still in the room. It was well known that Hadrian didn't like to be kept still and stay in a single room, sure that Hadrian would have persuaded Demetri, the more calm and well-behaved of them both, to go off in exploration of the manor. Viktor coughed, quickly getting his son's attention although Hadrian was still enraptured in his book. Lilith, curious as to what had gotten her son's attention so strongly, enough to keep him still for more than ten minutes; walked to where he sat and looked at the title of the thin book. Only to gasp in complete shock.

"Love, what's wrong?" Markus asked his wife as he walked towards in worry. She turned to him with an astonished expression, pointing at the book in their son's hold. Everyone turned their gaze to the book only to have the same reaction, Hadrian still blind to the commotion caused as he continued lost in the words of the text.

"Hadrian, darling," Lilith said in a more composed voice, trying to garner Hadrian's attention to no avail. But she grew worried and apprehensive, the book could be cursed or something far worse since it came from that family. Markus was now equally as worried and so he called his son's name in a more demanding and harsher voice, this time managing to break Hadrian from his reading.

"Yes Father," Hadrian questioned, baffled at the astonished looks of his parents and uncles.

"Can you understand what you are reading, sweetie," Lilith asked.

Hadrian stared at her in bewilderment," Of course mother. I do know how to read."

Chaos.

* * *

**Ten Years Old**

_He ran. _

_And ran._

_And ran._

_He was injured. Two bruised ribs and one broken one which thankfully hadn't raptured his lung but Harry knew that his luck could run out at any time. His left ankle was twisted, and his other foot had no shoe on. Both his hands had broken fingers and his right shoulder had been dislocated. The various cuts on his head and scalp stung sharply in the cold wind of the night, the deepest cut was on his forehead and it was bleeding profusely making him slightly light-headed. The bruises on his stomach and legs screamed out at the continuous abuse. The stab wound on his left side had been thankfully nowhere near his vital organs but the bleeding was getting serious and the pain was clouding his mind._

_But still he didn't stop to rest or check out his wounds, his very life depended on it. On escaping._

_It was all going too well so of course something bad had to happen next. He was caught. _

_And all he knew next was pain. Terrifying and agonizing pain._

Hadrian woke up gasping, clothes and sheets damped in sweat, scream caught on his throat. His chest heaved with each inhale and exhale, phantom pain where the numerous wounds in his dream had been.

It took ten minutes to get his breathing back to control, but he managed.

_It's that nightmare again. Who is that man? Why do I keep dreaming of him?_

He gripped his damped hair in frustration and anger. The dreams or nightmares as they were more apt to be called, haunted his sleep, always having the green eyed and black haired man in them. Not all of the dreams were like this one, of pain and agony, sadness and anger, of sorrow and despair. A few were of happy times, of hope and peace, but in them there was still an undertone of pain and despair.

He sighed tiredly, exhausted and tired. The dreams had gotten more common. Where he had once only had them once a month they were now twice a week. He sighed once again.

Another sleepless night…

* * *

**Eleven Years Old**

At last…it was finish.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I'M SO HAPPY AND EXCITED!**

Tomorrow my sister is getting married! I have so much energy that I was able to write this today and great part of my other fics chapters.

I AM SO HAPPY FOR HER!

**I hope you enjoy this XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Moonlight filtered through the open window, shining upon the sweaty figure that lay exhausted and in pain in the aftermath of his awakening. The figure was but a boy, no older than eleven years old and still his mind was that of a man that has seen and experience hell; the mind of a war veteran that had hoped to have peace and happiness in the afterlife only to have his wish and desire destroyed by the revelation of betrayal and secrets kept in darkness and sealed in blood.

The man/boy stood on shaky legs, body trembling in the cold breeze of the night and phantom pain, sweat and tears making him glow as he shakily stumbled to the full-body mirror he knew was near. Eyes darkened by a nightmare past unknown to all but him, he gazed at his body; unmarred and innocent.

_Unmarred?_

_Innocent?_

He chuckled in bitterness and hate. When had he ever been innocent? He was-had been but a weapon, forged and sharpened for war. To kill and later be discarded, thrown away by those that wielded him.

_But I had the last laugh, didn't I?_

His mind was no stranger to pain but his body was but a virgin; the pain that course through nerve endings, muscle, and bones was but a foreign concept to his new body that had so far only experienced bruises and scrapes normal in childhood. Not the sensation of liquid fire instead of blood running through veins and arteries, bones snapped and broken only to be made anew more resilient and strong, muscles ripped and tore apart to be remade and formed anew with power and strength, nerves snapped and broken to be stitched back more powerful and strong; all this was but a foreign concept to his body.

But no more. The pain was as horrendous and excruciating as a hundred cruciatus but all worth it for the opportunity to enact his revenge upon all his betrayers. An opportunity he will waste not, for without it he was not to be able to rest in his afterlife.

With iron will he stopped his trembling, straightened to full height, and looked at himself in the mirror; resolution burning brightly in his eyes.

* * *

Marcus stared impassively at his son, blue night clashing with emerald, each one not willing to give in…

He laughed, a contradicting light and heavy sound that made Hadrian smile in amusement. He had won.

"I hope you know that your mother will not be so easy to convince, son," with that he walked away, pride and delight in his eyes.

Hadrian himself shook his head, already he could picture his dear mother's reaction and it will not be good. He walked to his mother's favorite place to be, the rose garden built for her by his father as a wedding gift. He made no sound as he stepped on the stone path that lead towards where his mother built an altar for Mother Magic, Hecate, among the rose bushes. He found her trimming the roses surrounding the altar, humming the same song she had sung to him during his early childhood.

His face softened, a tender and loving smile as he let her be. Each day he thanked Mother Magic for gifting him a mother as loving and caring as Lilith was to him and not to forget his father, who taught and cared for him. It wasn't long before she turned to where he was, a warm and loving smile brightening her pale face and softening her sharp features.

"Hadrian, sweetie," she gracefully walked towards him and embraced him, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek.

"Mother," he returned her embrace, once again marveling at her tall height; his head barely reached her chest. He took in her scent, the comforting smell of home that was all her; vanilla and lavender. They parted but she kept a hold on his arm, her weak constitution made her vulnerable to bouts of dizziness and fainting spells. Hadrian was a little surprise uncle Jean-Claude, his mother's younger brother, wasn't with her since he had appointed himself as his mother's personal bodyguard and caretaker.

"Now, what is it that you need?" At his expression of innocent affront she gave a twinkling laugh," I know that face and it does not bode well. Now tell me."

He sighed and prepared himself for her reaction," I have decided not to attend Hogwarts but Durmstrang." He kept his face forward and so he missed his mother's amused and knowing look. Lilith had known that as much as she wished for her son to attend her alma mater, Hogwarts, he would follow in on the Corvinus tradition of attending Durmstrang; just like his father and grandfather had done before him.

"I'm glad," she simply said, smiling as she saw her son startle in surprise before composing himself.

"I thought you wanted me to go to Hogwarts, like you did," he said in a slightly confused tone. But still, Hadrian was glad his mother hadn't reacted sadly or in disappointment like he had feared.

"And I do, but I know that it is not the school for you. In Durmstrang you will make better allies and gain more knowledge without the prejudice that runs rampant in Hogwarts. So yes, I might be a little sad you will not attend the same school I did but I know it is for the best," she gave him a reassuring smile before continuing," Now come, we still have to go visit your grandfather and I have to take a bath."

Hadrian chuckled and tightened the hold he had on her arm in thanks, thinking she looked as beautiful as ever when the afternoon sunlight rays shined upon her. They walked away from the altar, unaware of the violet pair of eyes that watched them with a fond expression,

_**Good luck my childe.**_

* * *

Hadrian greeted his grandfather with a hug and kiss, doing the same for his grandmother whom didn't waste the opportunity to pinch his cheeks until they ached and were a bright red. He sighed in relief when he was let go and hurried to greet the rest of the family. It took fifteen minutes to get through all the greetings since they were a large family, uncles, aunts, and cousins.

"Harry!" he turned at the familiar voice and nickname, smiling as he hugged Demetri in welcome.

"Mitri, I thought you weren't coming. How was Greece?" He smirked already knowing the answer. After all, he had been visiting his grandparents on his mother's side.

Demetri half-scowled," Boring and that is all I'm going to say."

They both laughed at his answered when they were interrupted by the smiling form of their Uncle William, the youngest brother to their fathers. "Demetri, Hadrian, I see you still are as attached to the hip as ever. Careful, someone might take it the wrong way," he said with a lecherous and playful sneer only to howl in pain when Aunt Elizabeth hexed him.

"Dearest husband, I see you still haven't learn your lesson have you?" she said in a dry and blank voice, giving her nephews a small smile before taking her unruly husband away from innocent children. Both eleven year olds gave each other awkward looks; both had perfectly understood what their uncle had implied and they didn't know how to react. They stayed silent until Hadrian remembered he was mentally the more mature one and firmly took his cousin and best friend's hand, giving Demetri the _look_ when the other tried to detach himself and gripped the hand even tighter. Finally Demetri relaxed, understanding what Hadrian was saying: _I don't care and ignore him._

They gripped each other's hand one last time and let go. Both knew that yes, they were really close and loved each other but it was brotherly love, not sexually or romantically like their perverted uncle had implied.

"Hey, 'Adrian, have you seen Rosy?" a small and cute voice asked him from behind, a tugging on his slacks as the child tried to get his attention. Demetri rolled his eyes and stood to the side as Hadrian squatted until he was eye-level with the youngest of his cousins, four year old Tristan and Demetri's baby brother. Rosy or Roselyn was another of their cousins, the second youngest at the age of six and best friend to Tristan.

"Hey Trys, what no hug first?" Hadrian mocked pouted and the small child immediately threw himself into the arms of his idol and favorite cousin. Demetri once again rolled his eyes but a small smile tugged at his lips, it will never stop surprising him how good Harry was with children; it was like magic. He shook his head at the comparison his mind conjured and decided to continue watching the interaction.

Hadrian carried the four year old that in truth looked more like a three year old, the sandy brown hair and honey colored eyes reminding him of another child, his godson Teddy from his original world. He shook the memories away and placed Tristan more comfortably on his hip, expertly ignoring some of the amused gazes his family gave him.

"Hadrian, have you seen Isaac?" the soft and sweet voice of his older cousin Izabelle, the beauty of the family, asked him as she gracefully walked towards them, the conservative grey dress she wore did not diminish her beauty and allure but that was a given since she was a half-vela. "No, but maybe he is with Roselyn so why don't we search together? Maybe both of them decided to go exploring," Hadrian proposed as he tickled Tristan, his laughter making all of them smile softly.

They all went in search for their two cousins, making a game of it and promising a reward for whoever found Rosy and Isaac first. Izabelle went alone, Demetri in another direction but not before showing how silly he found the whole thing, while Hadrian paired up with Trys. Their grandparent's manor was beyond old, being in the family since the first Corvinus and could only be descry as dark, haunting, and still very beautiful. Tristan was still a child and was easily frightened so Hadrian hummed a cheery lullaby to him, occasionally calling out for Roselyn and Isaac. Twenty minutes later Hadrian was a little sore from carrying his baby cousin, whom had fallen asleep midway through, and decided to go back. When he arrived where they had decided to meet up he was surprised to find everyone else already there, even the innocently smiling Roselyn and the scowling Isaac; the fourteen year old clearly didn't like being scolded like a small child by his older sister.

"Hadrian, good you're back. It's about dinner time," Izabelle stopped mid-scolding, giving him a nod before taking her brother's ear in a punishing grip and taking him like that all the way to the dining room where everyone gave the young woman a wide girth and smirking in amusement at the young boy.

He raised a questioning brow at Demetri, the other rolling his eyes (his signature move) and simply said," You don't want to know."

Hadrian was about to shrug when he remembered he was still carrying his cousin and so he went to his aunt Catherine, Tristan and Demetri's mother. She raised an eyebrow but took the sleeping child from him, cradling her son carefully as to not wake him; she knew he was exhausted after the change in time zones between Greece and here. She thanked him and smirked when he groaned when she drew her wand and charmed her son weightless.

_Why didn't I think of that!_

* * *

Dinner was a happy and fun affair, it was one of the only times the whole Corvinus Clan gathered other than in holidays for this day, August 21ST was the day the Ancient and Royal House of Corvinus name was founded by their ancestor Alexander Corvinus. It was just a happy coincidence that grandfather was also named Alexander Corvinus and had the same date as his birthday. It was a blur of laughter and games, Hadrian had never been as happy as he was now, surrounded by the warmth and love of family.

That night in his room, the room he was given by his grandfather since the whole family was staying over, he couldn't fall asleep. Although the merging of his two selves/consciousness -that of the man that was nothing but a tool to be used and discarded and that of the child that had grown knowing only of love, warmth, care, and happiness- had been complete and successful, Hadrian still couldn't…how could he say it…truly enjoy the happiness and love that was now a huge part of his life. How could he when his most of his memories were those of a childhood without love, the care and warmth only a mother could give her child, of the advice and teachings of a father growing up, not even the care of family; how could he truly enjoy and bask in the love he now had. He could not; but oh how much he wanted to.

"Harry," the soft and concern voice of his cousin and whom he considered a true brother broke through his dark and depressing thoughts. He tried to smile but it came off more as a grimace, that was enough for Demetri to closed the door and climb in with him, taking his shaking body in a tender and comforting embrace; simply holding him as he finally broke down knowing that he was safe.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AN: **Doesn't the beginning and ending contradict how I'm feeling right now? Weird, huh? XD

Please thanks to all that have favorite, reviewed, and followed this story; you don't know how happy it makes me that others enjoy my stories. THANK YOU XD


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **Yeah…this chapter gave me lot of trouble for some unknown reason and then I just said 'Fuck It' and wrote whatever came to mind and here it is. Hope it makes sense…

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own any recognizable characters from the Harry Potter franchise, only my OC's. 8D**

* * *

_Harry walked out of the hall, hiding among the shadows that were now so familiar and second home to him. He walked with silent footsteps that echoed in the darkness of the deserted corridors, his erratic breathing adding to the haunting feeling that now blanketed the whole of Hogwarts Castle. He walked and walked, putting as much distance as he possibly could from the heartbreaking reality that was now his life. _

_He had known that some would perish in the war but never did he ever imagine that he would loose everyone and everything that mattered to him. Friends, family, lovers; everyone gone and leaving him alone to confront the loneliness that suffocated him in its cold embrace, only the blurred memories of that long forgotten warmth of family, love, and companionship left to haunt him. _

_Was it worth it? _

_Everyday he asks himself and each day varies between a detached, cold yes and a broken, hollow no. _

_Was peace and freedom worth the loss of everything that he loved? Was being left alone to confront a new world that was being cleansed from all that was darkness and evil, a world that no longer needed a monster, a savage animal to be its hero; worth it? Was having to live with the heart wrenching guilt that plagued his every waking moment worth it?_

_Some days were worse. Everywhere he looked and went haunted by hallucinations of those now gone, sometimes in mockery of what they used to be in happier days and at other times nightmarish representations of their soulless eyes and destroyed bodies. Those days he holed himself in his room, letting the darkness of his room hide the horrors that followed him everywhere and willing his mind to black out and protect what was left of his sanity._

_Everybody hailed him a hero, a savior, their Chosen One. For them he plastered a smile, a mask to hide from them how broken, hollow their savior was; how he held to reality and sanity by only a thin, weathered thread that weaken with each passing day. For them he hid all the pain, the agony, the hate, the sorrow, and most of all, the emptiness that threatened to swallow him whole. He laughed, he smiled, and he cared, gave himself to them for they were all he had left; as pitiful and pathetic as it was. For them he gave all and he continued to do so…_

* * *

** Chapter Three**

* * *

Hadrian stared at the grey ceiling in silent contemplation, the still asleep figure of his cousin snuggling against him with an arm wrapped tight around his torso. He smirked slightly in half disgust and half amusement as he felt a small patch of drool growing on his shirt. But it slowly vanished as he remembered the memories that plagued his sleep, opening wounds long thought to have been healed or forgotten. Since the 'awakening´ they haunted his sleep, his flimsy mental shields not strong enough to keep them in place and out of the way.

Were he not mentally exhausted and his magical control shot to hell, Hadrian would have already ventured inside his mindscape and repair the damage done to his psyche. But it would be dangerous not to mention painful to attempt doing so when he had no real control of his erratically growing magical core and his mental strength at an all time low having suffered greatly in the aftermath of the complete merging; his magic exhausting itself when it had repaired the major damage done in the process of the merge, saving him from having his mind broken and insane by the end.

That had been the danger of what had happened.

Of course his older consciousness had been present from the start but it had been shielded from his younger consciousness by a barrier in their mind. A barrier which had been intended to break down little by little, letting only the barest of his original memories and magical power to bleed through until finally, on his seventeenth birthday and coming of age he would receive the complete memories and magical power from his previous life. It was most unfortunate that his younger self had by complete accident come upon the barrier and carelessly destroyed it thus making it so that both conscious were instinctively fighting to become the superior and the one in control. It should have torn his mind, left his mind in shreds and insane, incapable of coherent thoughts and left him in an endless coma; cursed to forever be trapped in his own body.

But it was not to be.

His magic rose in response, instinctively knowing that it had to intervene, otherwise its host would be simply gone. Hadrian also hadn't missed the familiar powerful presence either and he knew that his 'successful' merging had been in consequence of **_Her_ **help.

He sighed.

Only a week or two more and Hadrian would have at least gained some semblance of control over his magic and be able to venture inside his mind without painful consequences; after all, the mind was a fragile thing and he more than anyone knows this.

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" Demetri asked in a whisper as they walked to the dining room; some of his worry from the previous night seeping through.

Hadrian smiled, touched at the care and worry Demetri showed to him," I did…Thank you."

They both knew what he was thanking him for; thanks for being there for me, thanks for caring, thanks for understanding…thanks for loving me…

They descended into a comfortable silence until they reached the doors that would surely lead to chaos on the other side; both knowing just how their family could be and Noble and Ancient House or not they all were…well…Corvinus, enough said.

"Duck!" A voice immediately shouted upon their entrance and they did so instantly, a glob of something passing right where their faces used to be.

Both gave sighs of relief at having dodged just in time although when they heard angry muttering coming behind them they knew that person hadn't been as lucky.

"Oh Merlin, Isaac, We're so sorry! We were aiming for Iza!" Twin voices said in perfect synchronization, not paying any mind to the icy glare said cousin gave both of them.

"Now, now, girls," William admonished his daughters from further down the table before smirking," wait until you eat breakfast before terrorizing your cousins—_Ouch_ woman!"

Elizabeth gave her juvenile husband a glare before turning said glare to her twin daughters," Maya, Iris, I better not hear you've been pranking your cousins; am I clear?"

Maya and Iris gave each other secret smiles before turning to their suspicious mother and giving her innocent smiles," Yes, mom."

"How much do you want to bet that by the end of the day everyone will be pranked at least once?" Isaac asked as he sat on his seat, his previous pristine white shirt stained with something brown and green.

"Please, that's a fool's bet. Everyone knows that everyone here —with the exception of Aunt Lils of course— will be mercilessly pranked and embarrassed by those two," Demetri answered for all of them; everyone except Hadrian shivering in remembrance of what happened the last time a 'certain _someone'_ had dared played a prank on Aunt Lilith. Let's just say that it was a scene that would forever haunt their memories.

Their conversation dwindled down right after that, breakfast taking more precedence as the delicious aroma of freshly baked goods, tea, and coffee appeared as the elves finally brought in breakfast. Only the soft murmurs of "pass me…" or "can you please…" breaking the comfortable silence as they ate. Thirty minutes later and mostly everyone was finished; simply nursing a cup of extra coffee and tea as they once again descended into conversation.

"Must you practically bathe your waffles in syrup?" Demetri had a slight grimace on his face, cursing Hadrian's sweet tooth when he saw the already delicious waffles go all soggy with the exaggerated amount of syrup; Hadrian being the only one left still eating with no sign of stopping soon.

Hadrian simply gave him a slight smirk before placing a huge chunk of said waffles on his mouth and moaning exaggeratedly at the overly sweet taste. _Heaven_…

Demetri rolled his eyes but smiled in fondness, glad that Hadrian was still himself despite his emotional breakdown the previous night. His smile faded into a frown in remembrance and although he wasn't one to show it he was worried about his cousin. Hadrian hadn't been exactly the same since the last time Demetri had seen him and it made him apprehensive. He knew that if he asked he would be rebuffed and told to leave it alone but Demetri couldn't and wouldn't; Hadrian was like a brother to him and Demetri felt obliged to be there for the genius no matter what. He sighed softly before patiently waiting for said cousin to finish filling his bottomless stomach so they could go over to the library.

* * *

"I'm worried," Lilith whispered to her brother as the rest were busy discussing the new Ministry laws that were being passed. She smiled gently to Marcus when the other turned to ask her if she felt sick for the tenth time in the last hour, hiding her increasing annoyance at his overbearing overprotectiveness.

"Hadrian, right?" Jean-Claude said in his usual apathetic voice, expression emotionless as he served his sister another cup of tea.

"So you also noticed …" she trailed off as she fixed her gaze upon her son, the sharpness of her gaze softening minutely before returning her gaze to her little brother, the other taking a quick look at her son then returning her worried glance with his own.

They both could feel it, the aura of Death that practically oozed off her son in waves. But only she and her brother could feel and see it, only they, whom had delved in the darkest of all arts: Necromancy.

"He's awaken it and at a young age too," Jean-Claude whispered in a reverent tone, green eyes flashing black for a second before turning green once again. "But also dangerous," he continued on once again with his mask in place.

"He will need to be trained soon otherwise he will be lost to It," she hid her grimace behind her tea cup, remembering her own training with her father. Not only was it extremely exhausting, it was also agonizingly painful. After all, it was their soul they were training.

"That is why I'm here; you are too weak and father is old, too old to venture safely into _It_," Jean-Claude whispered as he remembered his dying father, a once proud and dignified man now reduced to end his days forever bed ridden and unable to move without pain turning him into a shriveling man begging for mercy. It was the price they had to pay and although worth it, it was still painful and saddening to watch. He looked at her, his beautiful and powerful sister, a queen in her own right once upon a time and now she too, paid the price. He is lucky, he knows; having being spared because of his usefulness to It.

A gift and curse. But one they had embraced wholeheartedly.

They spoke of other inconsequential things; already they had spoken more than they were supposed to with all the people surrounding them -_outsiders_\- and they couldn't risk for their conversation to be heard. It was foolish and stupid of them to have even brought up the conversation when they were surrounded by outsiders, people that if learned exactly what they were both talking about would be scared, frightened, fearing for their very lives. But they were all blind and that is more than favorable for them.

Lilith was just about to ask Elizabeth about the new French trends when she felt _It_.

Panic seized her.

Her heart started beating erratically in response to her freezing and all consuming panic. Her chest heaved in desperation for oxygen that simply refused to fill her lungs and what little oxygen still left in her was used to let out a last desperate and heartbroken scream because _Nononono it wasn't time yet!_

* * *

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

The steady heartbeat underneath his ear was comforting and reassuring, chasing away the horrifying fear that had his heart in a chokehold. He breathed more easily now, knowing that she was still here, that she wasn't leaving him.

_His sweet and perfect mother sprawled on the white-snow carpet, blood, red hair a halo around her deathly pale skin, eyes wide open and lifeless. For a moment he had thought he was still asleep, trapped inside one of the many nightmares that haunted him, but it was too real, too __**vivid**__ to be a nightmare._

_Oh no, no…It was something far worse, far more terrifying…it was all real and he could only stay rooted in place as the rest of the room descended into chaos._

She's so beautiful_…_

_Only when he felt scorching hot hands taking hold of his shaking body -Are these tears? Am I crying? What is happening? - He turned to the person holding him, unable to recognize the familiar face through his blurred vision. He brought a trembling hand to his eyes, somehow fascinated by the water dripping from them and he brought his trembling hand to his lips, tasting the salty taste of his tears._

_Slap!_

_It was like breathing again after being submerged underwater._

_Reality set in. His panicked and fearful family members scrambling to do something, anything to help, shouts and screams thrown at each other in panic, Trystan and Rosalyn still seated in their places as they cried in confused fear, the adults completely forgetting about them in the ensuing havoc. _

_He stood, completely ignoring Demetri and he walked towards his little cousins, absentmindedly wiping away his tears and pasting a reassuring smile that felt wrong on his lips. He didn't exactly know what told them, mind still hazy; he just grabbed their small hands and signaling to Demetri to follow he led them away from the dining room. The walk to his room was quiet, the children still crying but calming down now that they weren't directly subjected to the fear and panic that permeated the room. He left them under the Demetri's care, ignoring the worried and apprehensive gaze that followed him as he left them and went back to the dining room._

_He hesitated before the entrance, frozen in fear and heartbreak as he fought with himself. _

_Did he dare enter knowing that what awaited him could completely break him, again, when only now he was starting to put himself together? Did he dare punish himself by seeing the lifeless, cold, corpse of his mother, sweet and beautiful even in death? _

_He steeled himself for what he was about to see, his heart beating erratically in his chest as he opened the doors. And he was right; everyone stood motionless to the side while his father held his mother tightly to him, whispering sweet nothings to her already cooling corpse…_

* * *

**Luck seems to favor you, Mortal…**

The voice echoed in the darkness that she found herself trapped in.

_Yesss…Luck and __**Him**__…_

Another voice said after the first, sounding more feminine but not necessarily that of a female.

**BEGONE**

She gasped, her lungs flaring in pain as they were once again filled with much needed oxygen, her heart pumping erratically as it got used to pumping blood once again.

And she smiled…

She had escaped _It..._**Death**…


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **I am so very sorry for taking so long before updating but real life was a bitch and I had little to no time to write. Nevertheless, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable characters with the exception of my OCs.

* * *

_Harry glared hatefully at the three objects that sat innocently on his bed, wanting nothing more than to destroy them or at least get far, far away from them. He took a threatening step towards them, but it seems they were sentient for all three items glowed sickly green before a shield stood protectively over them. Harry stopped, eyes narrowed in anger and hatred but he stepped back and simply continued to stare at the three hollows. _

_The Resurrection Stone, the one he had thought to have lost in the Forbidden forest right after the battle at Hogwarts was the first -other than his invisibility cloak of course- of the three hollows to appear before him out of nowhere. The first time that it happened Harry had been dining with one of his many lovers, ignoring with resignation the flash of the cameras and the many stares and talk of the other patrons. He simply focused on the grey eyes (not silver like _his_) of Anne, a French pureblood heiress and the longest lover he had been with after three months of dating. He had then excused himself to use the loo, using the excuse to gather himself and keep his temper in check before he did the unthinkable and lashed out at the 'adoring public'. _

_It was when he was about to go back to his date that he felt a sudden weight appear on his pocket, painfully reminding him of his first year in Hogwarts and his first confrontation with Voldemort; reminding him of how he had attained the Philosopher's stone from the Mirror of Erised. Having learned from the war, he waved his wand to check for any curses and when he found none, he took whatever it was from his pocket. When he finally saw just what exactly the item was he dropped it in shock. The Resurrection Stone, which he had thought to have gotten rid of in the Forbidden Forest, was once again in his possession. Grief and horror had gripped his heart in a tight hold, the temptation to use the stone's powers to call forth all his loved ones from the Beyond so powerful and pulling. However, just as he had reached to pick up the stone the memory of when Harry and _they_ had found about the three deathly hollows came to his mind. Harry may not have been as smart as Hermione but he was still quick to connect the dots and dammit; it was supposed to be just a legend!_

_So he had left the stone on the floor of the restroom, not caring for whoever might find it, just wanting to get far away from it because he didn't think his resolve powerful enough to resist the stone's temptations. Back then, he had hoped for it to be a fluke, only for the stone to ,once again, appear on him by the next day. Each and every time he tried to get rid of the Resurrection Stone, it still appeared before him. No matter what._

_The Elder Wand, the one he had broken in half and then thrown at the Black Lake, appeared to him in a similar fashion. He had been with his son and daughter-named James and Lilian in memory of his parents-along with Ginevra; one of the only two Weasleys to survive the war, her brother Percy being the other. They were all together in a trip to muggle London, in a weekend when Ginevra allowed him to be with his children after their scandalous divorce after she found him with his male lover, Dante. That Dante had looked quite similar to a certain Malfoy only furthered infuriated her and she did all possible to take everything from him but only managedto keep full custody of the children (and that was only because Harry would never part his children from their mother). _

_The trip, already quite uncomfortable and disappointing since the kids were denying to talk or even look at him -Ginevra's doing, no doubt- was further ruined by the mysterious reappearance of a certain stone, once again gotten rid of with the foolish hope of it never appearing again. Just as Harry was about to call it a day, not willing to subject the children, and himself, in a hopeless endeavor to bond, was about to call the Knight Bus with his wand when said wand disappeared—just like that! He searched and searched to no avail, his Holly wand nowhere to be found. He was about to tell Ginevra about using her own wand to call forth the bus but in reminiscent of how the Resurrection first came back to him he felt a sudden weight in his previously empty wand holster. _

_With only a thought the wand rested on his hand, power immediately coursing through his whole being; making him feel just how powerful and dangerous the Elder wand truly was. As when he had resisted against the imperious curse, the veela's allure, and the Resurrection Stone; Harry resisted against the temptation the wand gave off and once again broke the wand in half before throwing it away. The victory he felt was the quickly swept away because, Merlin, the Elder Wand's appearance only cemented and gave credibility to the legend of the three hollows and still yet, he refused to believe the legends, to accept they were real. Still yet the wand reappeared in his possession two days later._

_As for the invisibility cloak, he kept it with him always, said cloak having come in handy during many times in the war. When the time came for James to set off to go to Hogwarts he had gone to see him off with the intention to give it to him, as was tradition in the Potter family. Nevertheless, something had held him back, some instinct or feeling that refused to give away the cloak off to his son. However, he had ignored it and still gave it to James; explaining to him of the family heirloom and the importance of keeping it secret and safe, and well taken of. When he had gone back to his home at Potter Manor a feeling of wrongness followed him, feeling like he had just made a mistake. For a whole week, the feeling haunted him, and just when he was going to give up and somehow get the invisibility cloak back from his son's possession, said cloak appeared before him like the other two hollows. _

_And he gave up._

_That is how he ended up in this situation, all three hollows gathered together for the first time since their creation; whether created by Death as legend said or by the Peverell brothers like some scholars speculated, he did not know. But they were powerful if the magic and power they each gave off was anything to tell, never mind the unimaginable power all three put together exuded. Powerful, yes, but dangerous were they too. The bloody history of the wand, the grief and sadness the stone evoked in each of its users –Harry had not been an exception when he had first used it before his death at Voldemort's wand-, only the cloak seemed to have left no bloody trail, always having protected its master and descendants. _

_He glared at the three artifacts, accepting that he was their 'master', but that was not why Harry held a certain fear of them. Because if legend was true to itself then he feared for the title that came along with said items: Master of Death. _

_He sighed tiredly, looking at the grandfather clock and frowning at the time, midnight. He returned his gaze to the three hollows and approached them only for the shield to flare up once again in warning and start to glow pitch black with white tendrils. _

_Then he knew no more, blacking out but not before seeing through his blurred vision a hunched silhouette coming out of the darkness of the glowing magic._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Marcus Corvinus paced back and forth outside the room where his wife was in, his clothes and hair rumpled, shadows underneath his eyes that had nothing to do with lack of sleep, fingers twitching to run through his hair once again in a nervous gesture. From time to time, he would stop and stare at the door with anticipation, sure that any moment his friend would walk out and give him the good news that his wife was _fine_, healthy, safe, and certainly _not dead_. However, with each passing second he grew more and more anxious, concerned and desperate for any news of his wife, not caring any longer if they were good or bad news, he just wanted to know _something_.

So he prayed. He prayed for the Goddess Hecate—who surely had his wife in her favor as one of her most devoted and faithful followers—to keep his wife safe and alive. Pleading for her not to allow his wife to be taken from him; promising a larger and grander altar to be built in her name; anything to keep his beloved at his side longer.

Not able to take it any longer he strode to the door with the intention of entering despite the fact he was given explicit orders by the healer to not enter until the surgery was over. However, just as he was about to enter said healer finally exited, a tired but relieved smile on his slightly bloodied face. Marcus ignored the blood splattered on the white robes with little to no thought because he knows—she is all right, alive…

He wants to storm in, see with his own eyes that she is well, that the spark of life and love that was—is always present in her eyes is still _there_; not blank and unseeing to the world. He manages to control his impulse, fists his hands to stop himself from doing so, and stares with hard eyes at his friend and family healer, Louis Johnson, his friend for ten years and the man he trusts with his beloved's health and wellbeing.

"I do not know how but all her internal organs were damaged critically or completely destroyed. Her heart and brain too, suffered damaged in the attack but not as serious as the rupture in her lungs and stomach. How she managed to survive until my arrival, I do not know, but she did. Marcus, whatever is that happened to her wasn't completely natural, traces of dark—no, black magic were found in her magical core; the damage done to her body unlike anything I have ever seen or read about." Louis hesitates before continuing, not encouraged by the thunderous and glaring face of his friend but he forges forth, professionalism urging him on. "She died three times, Marcus. Not only did I have to regrow almost all of her organs, the black magic still left in her managed to destroy the new organs each time they were regrown. Only after the third attempt did the black magic finally dissipate from her core, only then was I able to safely regrow all her organs although with how weak her magic is right now Lilith will have to follow a rigid meal plan along with a regiment of potions she will have to take at a regular schedule."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"The potions and the meal plan. Didn't you regrow her organs? Shouldn't she be fine now?"

"_Sigh. _Marcus, you need to understand that she died. _Three times_." At his friends blank expression he explained. "You should know that when we die our magic immediately turns to ambient magic and returns to where it came from, to nature and into the Earth. That it is the reason the killing curse is so dangerous and kills instantaneously; it severs the connection between our magic and our physical body…making it so that our bodies stop functioning instantaneously and we die. The new organs need the subject's magic to function correctly and efficiently since they _are_ new organs, Lilith right now has severely low reserves, having only enough magic in her body to stay alive and not react negatively to the new organs, specially her lungs and stomach." Louis sighed before continuing, beyond exhausted after doing a surgery that is normally performed by three healers and not one. "She _will_ live, Marc, but her body is too weak, the potions will help with growing her core since it has been reduced to that of a squib—he ignored his friend's alarmed expression—but with time and the potions it will slowly, but surely, grow to be as large as it used to be. The meals are only until her new organs become acclimated to her body, after that she will be able to eat normal meals," he run a hand through his hair, grimacing at the damp strands but ignoring it for the time being; he will take a much-needed shower after returning home.

"I repeat, Lilith is alive and well, it will only take time for her to return to full health." Or as much as she would be able to with her incurable sickness, but he did not mention so.

Marcus allowed himself to relax, if only minutely, at his friend's assurances, but he was still concerned over his beloved's health. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he pulled Louis into a hug," Thank you, Louis. Thank you." Louis simply allowed himself to be thanked, keeping to himself that it was his duty, not only as a healer but also as their friend, to do everything in his power to save her.

When Marcus finally entered the room, he immediately rushed to Lilith's side, taking in her pale and weak body but the smile she wore, small but full of love and tenderness—Marcus nearly wept, such was the relief he felt, as if a great weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Lilith, feeling terribly sore and weak, was barely able to lift her hand and place it on his cheeks, smiling when he leaned into her touch. "'lo love. How you've been?" her smile was weak and small but it made him smile, remembering eleven years ago when it was he in bed and greeting her like that.

"_Cough, cough_—I don't want to interrupt but I need to go, I have a baby delivery to oversee soon but I will come back tomorrow for a check-up to make sure everything is healing as it is supposed to and to give you the list of meals and potions you will have to take to make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Louis." Lilith tried to sit up only to have her arms buckle und her weight, her husband having to help her with the simple task and Lilith had to suppress a groan when her body flared up in pain. However, Louis is a healer and can tell she is in pain and takes out two vials from his medical bag.

"Here—hands Marcus the vials, one a sickly green color and the other a dark red, almost like blood—this is a pain relieving potion—points to the green vial—and blood replenishing potion—points to the red vial— Drink them now but you have to eat something afterwards, preferably a simple broth soup and some warm tea so as to not upset your stomach."

"Again, Louis, thank you." Both Lilith and Marcus would be forever in debt to him, had he not gotten there in time then she would not be here, alive. Louis accepted their gratitude, but apologized that he had to go right now, apparently, one of his patients was giving birth and her irate husband was demanding for his presence. With a last farewell, he was gone, leaving husband and wife alone.

* * *

**Marcus and Lilith**

"How are you feeling, love?" Voice soft and tender, one hand holding her hand while the other he ran through her hair, her ever-present scent of jasmine and vanilla wafting through his nose— the scent comforting and reassuring.

"I'm fine, really. Just a bit sore and hungry," she tried to joke but even her voice sounded weak to her. She grabbed one of the potion—the pain relieving one—and drank it in one go, grimacing slightly at nasty taste. She then grabbed the red one and did the same, surprised to find the taste to not be that bad, only slightly dry and like rust. He smiled at her expression, his hand tracing invisible patterns on hers.

"I thought I lost you…" The words whispered so softly that she barely managed to hear him.

"Marcus…" her heart ached at the sorrow deep in his voice, wishing that everything that happened could be nothing more than a nightmare but it had happened. She had caused her husband, her son, her family, so much pain…"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" She kept repeating while closing her eyes and letting her tears fall, startled when she felt her bed dip as a new weight settled next to her, her dear Marcus' arms wrapped tight around her, his warm, soft lips pressed against her dry and cold ones.

"Don't apologize. There is nothing you have to be sorry for, love. I love you, Lils, just please don't scare me like that," he chuckled but there was no mirth, silent tears running down his exhausted and shadowed face; and she kissed him, her tears joining his and they stayed like that—sharing small kisses, whispering sweet nothings, and simply taking comfort in each other's presence and warmth.

After a few minutes, they finally disentangled from each other, both wearing soft, loving smiles. "I should go tell the good news to the others, especially Hadrian. I will send back Holly with your meal, so please don't exert yourself while I'm gone." He placed a last chaste kiss on her lips before exiting the room.

* * *

**Living Room**

Demetri watched as Hadrian paced around the room, a frown etched on his pale face while his hands clenched the glass of wine Grandfather had thrust on him to calm his nerves; still full even after two hours of pacing. Demetri himself was given a glass of wine but unlike his cousin he had drank all of it and now he was feeling the effects, his eyes feeling drowsy and he just wanted to close his eyes...

Hadrian stopped pacing for a second, turning to look at Demetri only to find his cousin asleep and cuddling against his mother. He smiled fondly at the childish display from his usually mature acting cousin but it did not last, his concern for his dear mother at the forefront of his mind. To try to distract himself he looked at the rest of his family, imprinting their faces in his memory to forever cherish and remember. His mother's sudden death was a cruel reminder that they were all mortal, vulnerable to sickness, accidents…Death…

He clenched his hands and closed his eyes tightly to keep at bay the tears that threatened to fall; not daring to let his self have another emotional breakdown in front of his family. No matter how much he loves all of them, he could not allow himself be so vulnerable in front of them. He opened his eyes and was thankful no tears fell.

He first looked at his grandfather, his tall and imposing figure still carrying grace and power even at his advanced age, having celebrated his ninety-eighth birthday. But he had surely aged well even for someone with magic for he still had some black strands among his snowy white hair that he always kept in a low ponytail. His eyes were still sharp and hard in their navy gaze, only settling to a calm ocean blue when gazing at Grandmother and his grandchildren. Only a few wrinkles marred his spotted face while surprisingly still spry and fast on his feet if his yearly duels with his sons were anything to tell. And his grandmother Helena, only a decade younger than Grandfather, had aged as well if not better than her husband had. Her greying hair still held a third of the golden blond strands Uncle Lucian inherited, always kept in a loose but fashionable bun, her earth colored eyes still as sharp and penetrating when needed but loving and wise when with loved ones. Few wrinkles decorated her face, ones showing her love for laughter and fun; her figure still slender and graceful although she now had some trouble to stay standing for long periods.

He then turned his gaze to his Uncle Viktor, only three years younger than his father, and father to Demetri and Tristan. Like Hadrian's father, he had inherited most of his features from Grandfather with the exception of his eyes, having inherited the same earth colored eyes of Grandmother with the contrast of said eyes always being hard and frigid towards everyone. He was the shortest of all of his uncles standing at a still respectable 5'9; his figure more muscled than Father did but not overly so. And his wife, Aunt Catherine, the sole heiress to the minor but still Noble House of Selwyn, was a petite and fair-haired woman; the light and warmth to her husband's dark and coldness. She stood at a petite 5'4, her honey, brown hair falling in perfect curls down to the middle of her back, and her dark grey eyes always shining with love and kindness. How she and Uncle Viktor came to love and marry each other is still a mystery to Hadrian but the love they each held for the other, while understated, was still there.

Demetri was their eldest son, sharing Hadrian's same age and an almost exact replica of his father with the exception of hi soft grey –almost silver—eyes. He was Hadrian's best friend and confidant… the closest thing to a brother he will ever have. He was a serious child, focusing more on his studies for his future as Lord Selwyn, having inherited the title of heir apparent since he was the eldest male descendant to Lord Selwyn. Only when Hadrian pushed him to have fun and act like the child he was did he let go of the responsibilities that weighed him down, his partner in crime, but also the person that kept him in check and stopped him from his most outrageous and dangerous pranks and little 'adventures'. His little brother was Tristan. He was four years old and had inherited all his features from the Selwyn line. His hair was straight and a honey brown, the tips of his hair reaching his little shoulders, his eyes a liquid amber inherited from his maternal grandmother, Lady Selwyn. He was short for his age unlike their other cousins but Hadrian thinks it is because he inherited everything from mother, including the short stature. Tristan was a generally well-behaved child if a little bit shy, preferring only to talk with those he was close with; the reason he was mostly excluded from the rest of pureblood children his age group. That Tristan reminded him fondly of his godson Teddy was only a coincidence and although they both looked quite alike, their personalities set them apart and never would Trys be a replacement for Teddy; he was the little brother he always wished his parents could give him.

He then turned his green gaze to his favorite set of uncles.

Uncle Lucien, only a year younger than Uncle Viktor, was the spitting image of his mother, only inheriting the Corvinus sharp cheekbones and tall height, standing at an impressive 6'1. He always kept his hair short, the ends barely reaching the nape of his neck, his earth colored eyes only slighter darker than Grandmother's, holding in them great intelligence and sharpness that contrasted with his easy-going personality and at times, aloofness. His husband and mate Michael was one of the few rare half-blooded male veelas, his father the Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Mercier in France. Although a categorized 'submissive', he was headstrong and quite assertive, his word the last in any matter pertaining his daughter and son. Contrary to most veelas who favored a more fair haired and pale skin tone, Michael had a warm tan and dark brown hair cut in a similar fashion to his mate's hair. His eyes were an icy blue, holding in them kindness, warmth, and love for all his family. He stood at an average 5'8, his face delicate and all soft angles, and his personality very easy-going and caring.

Izabelle was the eldest daughter and the eldest of all of Hadrian's cousins at the age of fifteen. She had inherited most of her features from the Corvinus bloodline, her dark hair falling in perfect ringlets to the bottom of her spine, her dark blue eyes holding in them kindness, warmth, and hidden mischievousness. She was average in height at 5'5, her skin a creamy golden with no imperfections, only adding to her allure since she was born half a veela to the surprise of her 'mother' but she generally dressed conservatively to try to lessen her allure and beauty; not that it helped any. She was very intelligent and smart, holding first place in all her classes at Beauxbatons. Izabelle also tended to be the 'mother' of their group, always making sure that they were all well behaved and did not come to harm. Isaac was her thirteen-year-old brother and like Izabelle, he had some of a veela's allure and to a lesser extent, beauty. He was tall for his age at 5'2, had his mother's dark brown hair and icy blue eyes but unlike his mother's lean build, he had the beginnings of a stockier physique. Isaac is certainly a very bright and intelligent child but preferred to do the bare minimum in his schooling, only focusing his efforts in perfecting his quiddich skills as a beater. His personality was very laidback and at times lazy but when it came to family he was quick to defend and protect. Hadrian also shared a close bond with them, not as close as with Demetri or Tristan but he could trust with some of his secrets.

He then turned his attention to what he considered, secretly, his least favorite uncle; Aunt Elizabeth he liked well enough but Uncle William was just someone Hadrian found hard to get along with and trust as he did with his other aunts and uncles. Nevertheless, family is family and William was someone that Hadrian would protect and cherished despite their differences.

Uncle William was the youngest of the four brothers at twenty-eight years old and was the self-proclaimed 'black sheep' of the family. He was the perfect mix between both of his parents; his face holding the sharp cheekbones, sculptured nose, and the cat-like, upturned eyes of the Corvinus and the thin lips, straight eyebrows, and long lashes of the Carrows. He stood at an exact 6'0, his dark black hair holding earth and indigo colored highlights, always kept in a low ponytail to keep it out of the way. His eyes were an ocean blue, changing from deep angry blue when angered and light, sky blue when happy and excited. His personality is the reason he gave himself the moniker of 'black sheep'; he was always carefree, held no respect for manners and rules, and was always up to some mischievousness. He was also the only Corvinus in centuries to have married a muggle-born witch, and although the family had accepted his decision, all of society condemned him for it and so he set himself to act in a very non-pureblood way when he could get away with it from his father. It explained the cruelness of his more humiliating pranks but the family is spared of such treatment, having accepted Elizabeth into the family warmly and with kindness. His wife Elizabeth was the daughter of a minor muggle Lord, and although a first generation witch, she was still a well renowned Charms Mistress. She had auburn colored haired that fell in waves to the middle of her back, her eyes a warm amber that shined with intelligence and sharp wit. In contrast to her husband's character, she was a stickler for rules, strict, and serious in all manners. She was in charge of her keeping her childish husband and rambunctious, twin daughters in line.

Like their father, Maya and Iris, both nine years old, were troublemakers. They are identical twins and most of the family is unable to distinct one from the other, only Hadrian, Isaac, and surprisingly Tristan too, are able to tell one twin from the other apart from their parents. Both had inherited their mother's auburn hair although in a much darker tone and always styled in a French braid. They had Uncle William's grey-blue eyes but in a darker shade, were the only ones to have freckles but that only made them look so much cuter and able to use their enchantments to get out of trouble when caught doing a prank. They were both average in height for their age, were very intelligent and clever, and used said skills to plan and strategize to a successful degree, their pranks. Both were very energetic, happy, and rambunctious girls and very much alike in both appearance and personality but Hadrian had spent enough time with them to know some differences between Maya and Iris. Like the fact that Maya was the one that always thought ahead and made the scheming for their pranking but Iris was the twin to research what spells they would use and able to strategize the uses said spells could have if used correctly. They were the cousins he went to when Hadrian felt the need to cause some mayhem and needed some partners in crime.

At last, he turned his attention to Roselyn, his eyes softening as he watched as she napped next to Tristan, both taking warmth and comfort from the other even in their sleep. Hadrian frowned when he did not see her mother in the room, eyes glaring at nothing at yet another show of Diane's shortcomings as both a mother and a member of House Corvinus.

Little Roselyn was like a porcelain doll, delicate and very fragile. She was the exact replica of her deceased father, Lukas. Her hair was a light, almost white blond, cut in hime style, her almond shaped eyes colored a light hazel, with her cheeks always colored a rosy pink, her nose slightly upturned at the end; all in all she looked very much like a living doll. She was only six years old and was short for her age, looking more like a four-year old. She was a very shy and meek child and easily frightened, having spent most of her early childhood with her older cousins on her father's side that were at the least a decade older than her. Hadrian also suspected her mother to be a cause of her extreme shyness and meek personality, having witnessed as Diane harshly scolded her child for insignificant things. He is just glad he had brought his suspicions unto Grandfather and the older man had immediately ordered his widowed daughter to return to live at the manor where she is monitored and kept in line for the most part, after all, she _is_ a grown woman.

Hadrian sighed, feeling himself -like the rest of his cousins- start to succumb to exhaustion the stress of having his mother die and 'unexpectedly' come back alive, caused. He slumped on the armchair farthest away from the rest, feeling the stress, worry, anger, grief, and his many other emotions starting to come together and wanting to explode outwards. So far, Hadrian had kept his storming emotions in a tight leash, waiting until he was in the comfort and privacy of his room to deal with them. However, it was hard, very, very hard, his mental shields barely able to keep the storming emotions at bay after still having to keep his regained memories from wrecking his mind.

He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing in disgust at himself because dammit, never since his Hogwarts years did he feel as powerless and weak as he did now. His magic, although powerful and his reserves large for a child his age, were nothing in comparison to the powerful and potent magic he had wielded in the prime of his power in his original world. Of course, his current body was too young and weak to be able to survive the input of his complete magical power, as it should have happened the moment the barrier had been broken. However, thanks to Her, Hecate's, interference, was only a third of his entire magic able to transfer to his current body; the rest of his magic sealed by the Goddess herself until his body was able to stand all his magic without repercussions. He got the impression he would be able to unsealed his magic whenever he wanted to but he does not. Because as much as he hated being as weak as he knows he is now, Hadrian perfectly understands that he cannot push his young body to such extremes otherwise he runs the risk of destroying his body or worst yet, losing his magic in his foolish and idiotic attempts of growing more powerful. He is not Voldemort, thank you very much.

He slumped deeper into the armchair, growing increasingly frustrated by the passing minutes of Healer Johnson not coming out to give them news about his mother. Hadrian knows his mother is alive, of that he is completely confident, what has him worried and nervous is the condition her body is in. Hadrian had so far only brought back to life two people in his previous world and not once was he completely successful. He worries about what type of payment Death would demand from Hadrian or, worse yet, from his mother. _Please, Mother, protect her. I beg of you, please keep her safe._

When he saw the healer he did not crowd or demand answers, perfectly able to hear him say his mother was, if a little weak from blood loss and magical exhaustion, in perfect health. Hadrian was tempted to cry in relief but he managed to simply close his eyes and give thanks to the Great Goddess that his mother was fine, alive and healthy as can be. He could now breathe a little easier knowing that everything was back to how it was supposed to be, his mother alive and with him; she had not abandoned him as _she_ had done.

"Hadrian" Demetri walked towards Hadrian, ignoring as everyone else gave a large sigh of relief that Aunt Lilith was alive and well. His cousin did not answer him, head bowed and hands clasped together as if praying. He said nothing else, just giving comfort and strength to his cousin by simply being at his side; he had a feeling Hadrian did not him to be over-bearing, just needed a silent companion and someone from whom to gather strength from, Demetri knows that if it was he in Hadrian's place that was all he would want.

Demetri shook his cousin out of his trance when Uncle Marcus came in, reassured that everything was fine when his uncle could not contain his happiness and relief, wielding a large smile and eyes suspiciously glistening.

"Lilith is fine."

Everyone –with the exception of the twins, Roselyn, and Tristan since they were still asleep— let out sighs of relief, looking like a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Because even though the healer himself had said so himself, coming from their own family member made the news more real, more reassuring.

"She is just suffering from blood loss and magical exhaustion but nothing that some time and rest cannot cure. Right now she just needs to rest and not exert herself too much."

Hadrian along with Demetri watched from the sidelines as all the adults crowded his father, listening as his father explained what exactly happened to his mother and the complete recovery she would make. Hadrian frowned as he listened along, feeling as if his father wasn't telling the complete truth and was leaving something out.

"Aren't you going to ask him to see your mother?" Demetri leaned on the wall, hands on his pockets and little smile on his face; as if he had not been beyond worried and concerned moments ago like the rest of the room.

Hadrian shook his head in response, face emotionless to hide the turmoil he was feeling inside. What exactly had been the price for his mother's life? Worry and dread coiled in his stomach at what sacrificed was worth his mother's life.

"—drian. Hadrian!"

"Yes?" Hadrian looked up and locked gazes with his father. Marcus frowned lightly at his son's detached voice but it most likely was Hadrian suffering from shock after seeing his mother die; he was still a child after all. Marcus could only guess just how he must have felt after seeing his mother lay on a pool of her own blood, cold and lifeless.

"Son, everything is alright now-she is fine." His father squeezed his shoulder in comfort and Hadrian wanted to laugh because his father thought he was in shock over his mother's death. How could he tell him that he was already used to death, to losing loved ones, to the despair and grief Death brought waith each life taken…?

"I know dad," he gave him a smile, "it's just that—"

"I know son, I know…She wants to see you so why don't you go to her room."

"I will dad. Thanks." Hadrian hugged his father, giving Demetri a smile to reassure him that he was _fine _before making his way to his mother's room. He _was_…

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in."

Lilith smiled when her son entered her room at last; engulfing him in a tight embrace-or as tightly as she can while feeling so weak and sore- tears falling from her eyes as it finally hit her just close she came to losing her son. Her beautiful, intelligent, smart, and wonderful son; whom she had so selfishly abandoned if only for the few minutes she was dead. Her heart ached as she felt him shake in her arms, sobbing so heartbrokenly and she hated herself for it. She had _caused_ this!

"I'm so sorry. Please, I am so sorry sweetie. Please forgive me," she pleaded him as she, too, cried, holding onto him tightly; fearing that at any moment, he could disappear from her arms, from her life…

Hadrian had hesitated before entering the room, half of him wanting nothing more than to get as far away from his mother, fearing at what could be waiting for him on the other side; remembering quite clearly what had happened the last time he had brought back to life someone he had loved. The results had been horrifying, giving him nightmares for weeks afterwards and he had not been able to bear to try again, to try to have at least one of his loved ones with him back from the Beyond.

However, another part of him -that part of him that remained from his younger self- cried out for his mother. Wanted to see with his own eyes that she was safe and _whole_, that she had not grotesquely paid for his own mistake, regardless that for the first time it had worked perfectly, or so it seemed. Therefore, he had gathered himself and knocked, his heart beating erratically at hearing her sweet and melodic voice.

For half a second he stood still, taking in the image of his mother, vibrant with life, arms spread wide open in wait for him…

Hadrian ran to her, clutching her like a lifeline, crying like the child he physically was. He did not hear as his mother apologized, simply letting his emotions out like he had not done in years, bathing in the warmth and comfort of his mother's embrace. Minutes later, emotionally exhausted and blushing in embarrassment and shame at his emotional breakdown, Hadrian finally parted from his mother, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"There is no shame in crying, honey. It takes strength to show one-self vulnerable in front of those we love." Lilith smiled gently at her son, clearly seeing the shame he felt in having cried like the child he was. Her smile turned somewhat sad. It was one of the reasons she sometimes detested her son's position as heir and only child. He had to grow too quickly, never enjoying his childhood properly as he had to learn of his future responsibilities from both his father and grandfather personally, without having to add that he had to keep up with his studies with his tutors, perfection always demanded of him. Hadrian's only reprieve from his demanding schedule were the few and far in between visits from his cousins, finally able to joke and run wild like the child he was—still is—with them.

Hadrian cleared his throat in further embarrassment but his mother's words stuck to him, making him remember all t hose times where his loved ones pleaded him to trust them, not with his life—for they already had it—but with his emotions and feelings, leading him to confide in them, to let himself be vulnerable to them. He looked at his dearest mother, both of his hands holding tenderly her pale hand, and then leaned over her still weak form and placed a soft and loving kiss on her forehead, keeping still in said position for what seemed like an eternity, lips in a straight line and eyes squeezed closed to stop another onslaught of tears.

"I love you, mom."

Lilith watched confused and startled as her son walked away, closing the door with a definite bang that seemed to echo throughout her room. She touched where he had kissed her, softly tracing the spot. What had she said that had garnered such a response from Hadrian? Did she say something wrong? She sighed, only to blush when her empty stomach let out an embarrassing sound, calling out for food.

*_Crack*_

"Holly be bringing Mistress Lils her dinner."

"Thank you, Holly—she expertly ignored the elf's dramatic tears of happiness—but can you please tell my brother to please come visit."

"Holly be's bringing Master Cloud right away, Mistress." Holly did not wait for a response before with a crack disappearing and appearing again but this time with a companion.

"Lilith."

"Brother."

* * *

**AN: **I was supposed to have this posted on Monday, Monday! But I kept changing things, trying to make it 'perfect' (I am my worst critic) but it was never enough so I simply let it write itself out however it wanted to come out and here it is. I hope the length of the chapter more than makes up for the long delay…But I wanted to try my hand at longer chapters so I hope it was worth the wait.

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
